What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico
by CambionTwins
Summary: Calaveras blackmail the gang into helping them with an interrogation, Kira goes and Malia is sent with her as her bodyguard after the first day they go clubbing and one thing leads to another.


_This week I drew __Teen Wolf__, with __Malia__ and __Kira__ as characters and the tags Blackmail and __Comfort__._

_The Calaveras blackmail the gang into helping them with an interrogation, Kira goes and Malia is sent with her as her bodyguard after the first day they go clubbing and one thing leads to another._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico:

The gang did not have peace and quiet for long before they were called upon by the Calaveras to give them a hand with interrogating a werewolf they caught. The gang of course wanted no part in it saying that they could not make the trip and wanted some time to presses all that had happened.

It was then that the Calaveras told them that if they did not come to Mexico and help them that they were going to hunt down each and every one of them, thus blackmailing them into helping them. The Calaveras requested Kira and since Scott and Stiles had to start their search on the desert wolf promising not to go after her till Kira got back, Malia agreed to go with her as her bodyguard.

So the two set off on their adventure in Stiles's jeep (He thought it would be the best if they had to drive off road), Kira was driving of course, the two did not really talk much on the road letting their own thoughts take over. Kira was thinking about her mom and how badly she wished she could be there and help her mother with anything she might need, while Malia was wondering what the desert wolf is like, if her mother ever thought about her or she her memory of her also locked away like Peter's was.

The drive went by a lot faster than the two girls thought it would probably because of all the thinking they were doing. Kira and Malia preferred to get a room at the cleanest and safest place around there, although the Calaveras wanted them to stay with them for the time span of the trip saying that it would be easier and cheaper but as Kira's bodyguard Malia turned down their offer before they were even finished talking because she like everyone else in the gang did not trust them.

Kira demanded to know what the werewolf did before helping them to torture him, the Calaveras for a wonder told them everything making them almost sorry for asking, as it turned out the werewolf was a lot like Peter "evil" and the Calaveras wanted to know where the alpha was hiding.

Even though the werewolf was "evil" and if they did not get the information of where his alpha was hiding with the rest of his pack, the pack would no doubt kill again like they have for some time now according to the Calaveras it did not make Kira's job any easier.

The next morning the two girls were woken up by a banging at the door, looking out the window Malia saw that the sun was only slightly starting to raise. After a quick breakfast the interrogation started the Calaveras show the werewolf no mercy at all the poor werewolf was nearly killed quite a few times, Malia could see the toll it was taking on Kira by the way she would close her eyes tightly every time she was forced to turn the electricity up.

As soon as the sun started to set Malia, told them that they had done enough for today, and that Kira needed to relax. The Calaveras agreed because they knew that Kira would get tense but they wanted to see how long she would last.

Malia told Kira that they should go dancing again just like the last time they were here, Kira agreed since she really enjoyed dancing with Malia the last time they were here, so clubbing they went. The two girls were the centre of attention as they danced like they were the only two people there Malia of course took the lead while dancing.

Malia taught Kira even cooler and sexier moves than she did the last time, Kira found it so easy to follow Malia's lead it was as easy as breathing. Both girls could feel the spark going between them as they danced soon they their eyes darkened with want and Malia quickly guided Kira though the crowd, out the club and towards where they were staying.

Once inside their room Malia pushed Kira up against the door and kissed her hard, Kira kissed Malia back with just as much want. The two girls knew that they would have to talk about what they were about to do but both silently agreed that, that would be a discussion for the next day or the ride back.

At this moment there was nothing the two girls would rather be doing than each other, not wasting any time Malia made quick work of Kira's clothes than her own. Malia picks Kira up by the back of her thighs and carries her to the bed, putting Kira down on the bed than climbing on top of her.

For a long while all the girls did was kissing and letting their hands roam all over each other's bodies the tension between the two of them have been building up for quite a while now, and they want to make this a night to remember plus neither of them really know what they were doing since this was both their first time with another girl.

Malia was the first to make a move breaking away from Kira's lips to kiss from her neck down to her breasts, at first she just placed kisses on them, than when she got bolder she started to suck on them paying close attention to what Kira seemed to like the best and doing that.

Using her left hand to support herself on the bed Malia ran her right hand up and down Kira's leg in a smoothing matter. Kira played with Malia's hair as she sucked on her breasts the hand running up and down her leg made her smile.

Kira's small moans of pleasure was, enough encouragement for Malia to guide her hand towards Kira's pussy, lightly brushing the other lips she was surprised at how wet Kira is for her. Kira's quick intake of breath was enough of a go ahead for Malia, so was parted Kira's pussy lips and started to explore creating a map in her mind taking mental notes of which places Kira liked being touched the most.

Kira was amazed at how good everything Malia did felt having by now noticed that Malia was touching her according to the sounds she made, she made to sure be extra vocal when every she liked something a lot. When Malia found Kira's clit Kira let out a loud gasp and told Malia to do it again, slowly but surely Malia got into a good rhythm drawing circles on Kira's clit and sucking on her breasts.

It did not take long for Kira to cum since her body was already on fire with all the little things Malia did to her before, when she came her back arched of the bed and her grip on Malia got ten times stronger. Malia did not really know what to do to bring Kira down or anything so she just kept doing what she was doing as best she could with Kira's death grip on her.

As soon as Kira came down from her high she reached between them and pushed Malia's hand away telling her that she was too sensitive right now when Malia gave her a confused look. Kira flipped the two of them over so that she was on top, she leaned down and kissed Malia passionately using her right hand to palm and play with Malia's breasts on after the other enjoying the weight of them and how soft they are.

When she got her full of Malia's breasts she moved her hand down and cupped Malia's pussy pushing her middle finger between the folds causing Malia to let out a low moan of pleasure. Slowly and carefully Kira pushed her middle finger into Malia keeping a close eye on her facial expressions, studying her to see what brings her pleasure, it was only when Malia all but begged her to move that she started to thrust her finger in and out of Malia.

Once she found a nice pace that work for both of them Kira added another finger much to Malia's pleasure, to Malia it felt like Kira had magic fingers they were touching all the right places inside of her making her feel things she has never felt before. Malia's orgasm took them both by surprise, Malia screamed out her pleasure and grabbed a hold of the headboard, while Kira watched her come undone by her hand.

Kira kept pumping her fingers as best she could with the way Malia's walls were keeping her inside, slowly she brought her down. Malia only grabbed the headboard because she did not want to risk hurting Kira because sometimes her nails would come out inexpertly, and they did but went away as soon as she came down from her high.

Kira gave Malia a sweet kiss and laid down next to her with her back to her Malia turned and held her being the big spoon like she so loved to be. The next dag the Calaveras let them sleep in and allowed them to eat breakfast slowly not rushing them once.

The werewolf was much more talkative when he realised that they were going to do this every day till he talked. By midday to two girls were back on the road going straight for Beacon Hills, this time however the two girls spent the whole drive talking, not only about what happened between the two of them but also about Kira's mom and how Kira was feeling Malia made her pull over to cry about what happened.

Malia held Kira while she cried telling her to feel everything and let out all that pent up emotion, Kira in turn made Malia talk about her mom too the desert wolf and how she felt about finding her and meeting her. By the time they made it back to Beacon Hills they knew more about each other than they ever bothered to learn, the time they spent together brought them closer giving each other the friend they always wanted.

They talk a lot about what happened between the two of them and decided that what happened in Mexico should stay in Mexico, they both needed comfort and release so they got those things together from each other.

The End

_Sorry if this was a bit rushed weekends are starting to become crazy with Christmas coming so fast, leaving only the nights to write which isn't fun since you are so sleepy, anyways hope you guys enjoys and review/comment._

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

_We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
